wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Winds are Whispering
Chapter 1: Oh you poor sweetheart Galaxy huddled in the corner of her room , hugging her stuffed rabbit , Snow . She was scared . Mommy and Daddy had told her to go in her room and stay there . A few tears rolled down her cheek . She heard an ear piercing , blood curdling scream . She didn't even see why her mother had screamed but she had already started sobbing . She covered her ears with her talons to prevent herself from hearing more than she should . She heard footsteps . They were coming towards her room . She whimpered and made herself look as small as possible . The door slammed open . The Skywing stomped in , dragging something behind him . He threw them in front of her and blood splattered around . She gasped in horror . Laying in front of her , were her parents' lifeless bodies . "Mommy? Daddy?" She cried , hugging Snow . "That's right . They're dead . And now it's your turn . But unlike them , I'm gonna torture you to death" . He reached his talons out and she screamed . ---------- Webs walked through the forest . He saw a small dark violet dragonet , huddled up beside a tree . She was covered in scratches and wounds . A lot of them looked fresh . There was a small slash across her left wing . Poor dragonet Webs thought . Quietly he walked up to her . "Hello" He said , calmly and gently . Her head shot up and she looked around . She shrank more when she saw Webs . "Don't worry . I'm not gonna hurt you" He stroked the top of her head with a talon . She slowly , really slowly , sat up and looked up at him . He was four times taller than her . He lowered down to her eye level . Her eyes were an black with 3 small star spots in each eye . They were innocent and pleading . She needed help . Webs couldn't leave her like this . "What's your name?" He asked . "Galaxy" . "Where are your parents?" . She sniffed "A mean red dragon came and killed them" . "Where is your home?" . "I don' haf home" . He put a talon on her shoulder "You wanna come with me?" . "You won't hurt me , right?" . Webs gave her a kind smile "No , I won't" . She wasn't in the condition to fly and she couldn't even walk properly . She stood up clumsily but Webs caught her before she fell . He picked her up in his front talons and started going back to Jade Mountain . ---------- "Hey Web- What's that?" Sunny walked up to him , examining the little dragonet . She was asleep . "Can you go clean her up?" He asked her . "Sure" Sunny gently , and very carefully took Galaxy in her talons and went to another room , the infrinary . She laid her down on the soft bed , covered in Moss . She started cleaning her wounds when the dragonet fluttered her eyes open . "Where am I?" She asked , rubbing her eyes . "Who are you?" She asked Sunny when her eyes landed on her . "I'm Sunny . What's your name?" . "Galaxy" "That's a pretty name" "Thank you" Sunny wanted to confirm that she was a Rainwing so she asked the little dragonet but before she asked Galaxy blurted out "My Mommy was a Rainwing and Daddy was a Nightwing" . Sunny stared at her in shock . She shrugged "You wanted to know" "How did you know?" "You were thinking about it" . Then it made sense "You can read minds?" . "Mhm" . They sat in silence until she finished bandaging her scratches . "What happened to you?" The others except Webs had come inside . "Um......" She explained what had happened to her . "Oh you poor sweetheart" Fatespeaker wrapped a wing around her . Galaxy tensed up but didn't pull back . Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions